Durin's Folk
History Of Durin's Folk At The Server Durins Folk has never had many players, but it was still one of the factions most active in wars. Many battles were fought against the orc hoards. Durin's Folk's capital moved from Iron Hills to Grey Mountains. At one point even Moria was going to be made, but the builder changed faction in the middle of construction. Also Erebor is being constructed, but still need a King. At one point the ruler of Durin's Folk was evil, then when he saw that there wasn't many good players he realized he had to go good. Thats where the wars started, also because the king of Gundabad returned. Wars War Of Dwarves & Orcs Durins Folk fought many battles, but is still at war with Gundabad as the war of Orcs and Dwarves hasnt ended yet, but is comeing to an end. Durins Folk has won more battles than what it has lost, at one point it took Mt. Gundabad, but then it was given back to the orcs. First battle, the first battle was an amaizing victory for Durins Folk as it helped to chear the dwarves up this battle took place at Dagorlad. Second battle, this battle was at the gates of the fort in the Iron Hills, there two armies were waiting Dain II, but still they got defeated by the dwarf and his army, the leader of one of the armies was Azog, the other one was the Goblin King (He is no longer the Goblin King) The third battle, this battle took place in Mt. Gundabad, three armies went to help Azog, but none succeded, all orc armies were defeated, including the army inside Mt. Gundabad, the dwarves took over the moutain, then was retriven back by the orcs. The fourth battle, this was a shameful defeat to Durins Folk, five armies gathered by the evil lords, Azog, Saruman, Bolg, Melkor and Khamul(Now, there is no khamul but all the other players still be as now), this took place at Mt. Gram. The Battles Against Umbar Although Umbar is neutral Durin's Folk and Umbar fought two battles. The first battle was unfair for Durin's Folk as Shurtagul, King Of Umbar had charge on his weapon, which made him kill you with one hit. The Durin's Folk lost that battle and had to pay Umbar a sum of money. Most recently the charge has been deleted off of his weapon, so DainII decided to attack Umbar City with some allies. These allies were Ninthloin and Morwe, King of Dorwinion. DainII and his allies arrived with no armies, but Umbar had one waiting to attack. Shurtagul was killed by DainII using his hammer, resulting in Umbar City being taken by the Durin's Folk. Umbar wished for the city back so they paid a large sum to DainII and were given the city back. Durin's Folk Players King Ironfoot DainII (direranger50) Closest Allies King Under The Mountain Thror (jimmy_dude) Dwarven Lord Of Dorwinion Bregedir (lmonster314) Durin's Folk Ranks Low Ranks Miner: You need 1 align to be a miner at Durin's Folk. Just ask to join the faction, and put half of what you mine in community chests. Can request food from community chest. Baker: You need 1 align to be baker at Durin's Folk. Your job is to provide food. Can request materials from community chest. Medium Ranks All these ranks can request anything from the community chests. Smith: You will need a 100 align and a full dwarven gear. Keep the newer players suited up. Only 1 smith per town. Warrior: You will need 250 align and full dwarven gear. Always be ready to charge into battle, but troops are not required. Commander: You will need 400 align and full gold trimmed dwarven gear. You also need approval from a faction leader. Keep you pockets lined, ready to hire an army for battle. High Ranks These ranks can grant items from community chests under their control. Lord: You will need 600 align a town and a full silver trimmed dwarven armor. Your citizens will send 25% of what they produce to the capitol. You need 3 players willing to work under you. General: You will need 800 align full silver trimmed armor and 15 dwarves warriors (NPCs). Only approved subfaction leaders will get this role. You will have commmand over 3 towns, with the power to take them to war if a vote is taken between you and the town lords passes. Community Chests A required room in all Durin's Folk towns and strongholds. Contains items from taxes on all players. A log is expected to be kept on who puts stuff in or takes stuff out, with the leaders of towns having power to prevent withdraws from a player if that player doesn't provide. Complaints about unfair control can be taken to Dain II. Current News We are in need of players to join Durin's Folk! Azog has declared war! New players are not required to take part in fighting, but help is never refused. Category:Factions Category:Good Factions Category:Edits Needed Category:Dwarven Faction